Tu aurais préféré te marier avec elle plutôt que moi?
by the girl with the silver arrow
Summary: Suite de l'histoire Claude, Kenna et Bash. Kenna voulant annoncer une grande nouvelle à son mari, trouvera la princesse Claude dans un mauvais état dans les bras de Bash, comment va t-elle le prendre? Lisez Kennash / Frary,mention Louis/Mary
1. Chapter 1

Reign 2x11

Kennash

Bash entra dans la chambre conjugale. Kenna l'attendait, elle semblait inquiète:

« Est-ce que Claude va bien? »

Bash fut surprit par les mots de sa femme, comment savait-elle que Claude se sentait mal:

« Elle se repose dans sa chambre, ne t'inquiètes pas. Cependant comment as-tu su qu'elle se trouvait mal, il ne me semble pas te le l'avoir dit

-Je vous ai vu, je venez t'annoncer quelque chose.

-Que souhaitez tu me dire?

-Oh, c'est sans importance. Pourquoi c'est-elle évanouie?

-Au départ je la pensais ivre, l'étant la plupart du temps, mais il s'est trouvé, que son corps était brûlant, peut-être couve t-elle quelque chose. »

Kenna réfléchit, si Claude allait mal, ce n'était certainement pas à cause d'un verre de vin ou d'une quelconque maladie, la Reine Catherine, sa mère, était responsable.

« Serait-il possible que je lui rende visite quand elle se sentira mieux?

-Kenna...

-Je sais, elle n'est pas mon amie, mais elle est presque ma belle sœur, on se doit de prendre soin de notre famille.

-Où est passée la Kenna égoïste ne pensant qu'à l'amusement?

-Elle s'est mariée avec un bâtard, finit elle en souriant. »

Bash caressa sa joue, et approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser:

« Je t'aime ma femme ».

Puis il sortit de leur chambre. Kenna se sentit tout à coup mal, elle s'allongea donc sur la banquette, même si ce mal était pour un bien il n'empêchait pas de la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Lorsque la douleur fut passée, elle décida de quitter sa chambre pour voir la Princesse Claude.

Kenna emprunta plusieurs couloirs, et escaliers avant de pouvoir se rendre dans la chambre de la Princesse, après que les gardes l'ait annoncée, elle entra:

« Lady Kenna, que me vaut ce déplaisir?

-Je vois que vous vous sentez mieux.

-Alors Bash à fait part de mon état, il devait vraiment être très inquiet pour en parler à sa femme... »

Le dernier mot qu'elle prononça sonna comme du poison dans sa bouche mais Kenna n'y prêta pas attention et ajouta:

« Il n'a pas eu à le faire, je l'ai vu vous emmener, lorsque vous vous êtes évanouie. Que c'est-il réellement passé, Catherine vous a t-elle fait du mal? »

Claude se leva d'un bon, colérique et offensée par les mots de la Lady.

« Ma mère aime ses enfants, elle ne pourrez jamais leur faire de mal!

-Elle a tenté de tuer ma Reine Marie, la femme de votre frère Francis! Elle est dangereuse, elle a voulu à plusieurs reprises vous faire quitter le château.

-Pourquoi faites vous cela? Toujours s'inquiéter pour moi?

-Car je veux vous protéger, vous faites parti de ma famille.

-La putain du Roi, de mon père, marié à mon cher et tendre Bash veut me protéger.

-Qu'avez vous contre moi, s'énerva Kenna blessée par le mots de la princesse Claude

-Vous êtes la femme de Bash! »

Kenna ne comprit pas, elle savait que Claude était très attaché à son demi-frère, mais delà à détester sa femme pour cela:

-Claude, que vous-ais-je fait pour que vous ne soyez pas heureuse pour Bash et moi.

-Si vous vous souciez vraiment, vous auriez su que Bash et moi étions amoureux, fou l'un de l'autre »

Kenna fut frappée, son mari et la Princesse étaient d'anciens amants et il ne le lui avait jamais dit, après qu'elle lui ai confié toute sa vie, lui lui avait mentit. La Lady se sentit de nouveau mal, et Claude le remarqua:

« Kenna? »

Claude s'approcha d'elle et voulu la soutenir mais Kenna refusa:

« Ne me touchez pas! »

Elle réussit à se reprendre mais sortit tout de même difficilement de la chambre de Claude, elle marcha quelques minutes dans les couloirs du château, trouva un coin isolé et s'y assit pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle expira, inspira, des larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait y croire, en ce moment même, elle détestait Bash. Elle entendit des pas se rapprochant d'elle, elle se releva précipitamment, et tenta de contenir ses larmes.

« Lady Kenna, que faites vous ici, seule, où est Bash »

Kenna ne put se retenir et s'effondra dans les bras du Roi Francis.

« Je suis désolé votre majesté, pardonnez moi pour mon manque de civisme.

-Vous êtes pardonné, et s'il vous plaît ne m'appelez pas votre majesté, Francis.

-D'accord. »

Elle se dégagea des bras du Roi et sécha ses larmes discrètement:

-Je vous en prie, ne dites rien à Bash.

-Kenna?

-S'il vous-plaît.

-Très bien, je ne lui dirai rien.

-Merci. »

Kenna fit sa révérence au Roi et ils s'éloignèrent.

La Lady retourna dans ses appartements où elle y trouva justement la personne qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir pour le moment:

« Claude m'a dit que tu te sentais mal, Kenna , tout va bien?

-J'imagine que vous avez du en profiter!

-Kenna, je ne te suis pas.

-Laisse tomber, je sais tout! »

Bash comprit par ses derniers mots que Claude lui avait raconté pour leur relation:

-C'est du passé Kenna, tu es ma femme.

-ça ne semble pas l'être pour elle.

-Kenna.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi, elle refusait tout mes cadeaux, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être naïve! Vous deviez bien vous moquez de moi!

-Il n'y a plus rien eu entre elle et moi depuis des années, c'est terminé.

-Si c'était terminé, t'aurais pu m'en parler, mais tu ne l'a pas fait!

-Kenna ce n'est pas important, elle ne compte plus pour moi!

-Ce n'est pas important! Si justement ça l'est pour moi, tu as couché avec ta sœur Bash.

-Et toi tu l'as bien fait avec mon père, le Roi de France! »

Kenna fut blessée par les mots de son mari ce qu'il remarqua tout de suite:

-Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Si justement, tu me vois toujours comme celle que j'étais avant, j'ai compris, amuse toi bien avec Claude, vous venez d'obtenir ma bénédiction, pas sûr que tu en ais vraiment besoin, mais tout de même »

Kenna fut prise de nouveau de vertige et Bash voulu l'aider mais elle le repoussa:

« Ne me touches surtout pas!

-Kenna...

-Laisse moi tranquille! »

Elle sortit de la chambre sans que Bash ne puisse l'en empêcher.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenna fut annoncée et elle entra dans l'ancienne chambre de sa Reine:

« Votre majesté, dit-elle en entrant

-Kenna, je suis ton amie, pas de formalités entre nous. Que puis-je faire pour toi? »

Kenna réfléchit quelques secondes, elle ne voulait pas parler de ses problèmes à Mary, d'autant plus que la Reine avait de choses plus importantes à s'occuper, et elle semblait fatiguée et effrayée, après tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

« J'aimerai rejoindre mon ancienne chambre, j'ai entendu que Greer était de nouveau dans la sienne, nos chambres sont proches de la vôtre Mary, vous aurez besoin de nous pour traversez cette épreuve.

-Je le sais ma chère Kenna, mais et ton mari est-il d'accord, ne vas tu pas lui manquer.

-Bash est en voyage, Francis lui a donné une mission en tant que député. »

Mary fit une grimace à l'évocation du Roi,mais ne dit rien:

« Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord, tu peux reprendre ton ancienne chambre, cela me fera du bien de vous avoir toutes prêt de moi. »

Mary sourit légèrement, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait donner aujourd'hui, elle n'arriverait sûrement plus jamais à sourire sincèrement, une part d'elle n'existait plus.

Kenna sortit des appartements de sa Reine entra dans les siens se préparer pour le banquet.

Lady Kenna entra dans la salle de bal en compagnie de ses amies Lady Greer, qui ne semblait pas avoir le moral et Lady Lola qui semblait fatiguée du peu de nuit que passait Jean-Philippe, son fils. La princesse Claude entra à son tour au bras d'un quelconque noble qui semblait lui faire la court. Kenna ignora la Princesse et écouta attentivement le discours du Roi et de la Reine de France. Mary était magnifique dans sa robe blanche, ses cheveux étaient remontés et elle portait un bandeau de perles. Lorsque le discours des royaux fut terminé, la musique se joua et les couples se mirent à danser.

Kenna se sentait bien seule sans Bash, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là, mais il lui avait dit toutes ses horreurs, et même si ils ne s'étaient pas parler depuis, la Lady savait que son mari n'allait jamais à une fête sans elle, il ne serait donc pas présent ce soir.

Kenna vit alors Francis s'approchait d'elle:

« Mon frère a vraiment dut vous blesser, dit-il »

La jeune femme ne dit rien elle ne voulait pas parler de ces choses là avec son Roi:

« Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger entre vous, Bash est comme ça, il manque quelques fois de tacts avec les femmes. Vous dansez ? »

Kenna ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition de la part de Francis:

-Mais, et Mary? »

Francis se rétracta, il regarda sa femme au loin en compagnie du Prince Louis de Condé:

« Mary à d'autres choses en tête. »

Kenna accepta. Lorsqu'une nouvelle musique fut jouée, elle remercia le Roi et décida donc de quitter la soirée.

Elle entra dans l'un des couloirs du château et vit Mary marcher précipitamment. Kenna l'appela mais la jeune femme ne se retourna pas. La lady fut prise d'une nouvelle vague de vertige et failli s'effondrer, mais quelqu'un la retint:

« Ma Lady, tout va bien? »

C'était Annie une servante de la court:

« Oui, Conduisez moi juste jusqu'à la chambre de la Reine Mary

-Ne devrais-je pas faire appel à un docteur?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

La servante obéit et soutint donc Lady Kenna jusque dans la chambre de Mary. La servante disposa et laissa la Lady devant la porte. Aucun garde ne se tenait devant, c'était étrange, Kenna entra, la pièce semblait vide, Mary ne devait pas être rentrée? Kenna s'apprêtait à faire demi tour lorsqu'un parchemin sous le lit de la Reine d'Écosse attisa sa curiosité. Elle le ramassa, et le lut, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux, alors cela expliquait tout.

Elle entendit des pas trop tardivement, elle n'eut pas le temps de cacher la lettre que le Roi se tenait devant-elle.

« Lady Kenna que faites vous ici, où est ma femme?

-Mary m'a demandé de lui apporter cette lettre de sa mère Marie de Guise, mentit-elle.

-Et bien, je peux m'en chargé, cette lettre me concerne certainement en tant que roi d'Écosse.

-Non! Protesta Kenna, en cachant la lettre derrière son dos, ce... (elle ne savait plus quoi ajouter, Kenna était prise au piège)

-Kenna, donnez la moi! Je suis votre Roi et c'est un ordre!

-Je vous en pries Francis, laissez tomber, le supplia t-elle, cette lettre lui déchirerait le cœur et Francis était son beau frère, elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Mais elle se résigna, et lui tendit. Francis la lut des larmes apparaissant sur ses beaux yeux bleus.

« Laissez moi seul! L'implora t-il. »

Kenna obéit en sortant rapidement de la chambre de sa Reine. Alors le prince Condé était amoureux de Mary, et elle le savait.

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Comment Francis va t-il réagir? Je ne pense pas faire une grande fanfic, deux ou 3 chapitres de plus peut-être.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenna se leva seule dans son grand lit, elle se trouvait dans son ancienne chambre même si ce n'était pas la première nuit qu'elle passait seule depuis son mariage avec Bash, un sentiment étrange la traversait, est-ce que leur dispute allait durer, Bash était-il avec Claude en ce moment riant tous deux sur sa naïveté, celle de croire qu'une personne comme Bash puisse l'aimer. Elle qui se faisait une joie d'annoncer à son mari qu'il allait devenir père.

La jeune femme ne sortit de sa chambre que pour la soirée que donnait les Royaux, Kenna portait une robe noire en dentelle et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à la court elle avait fait le choix de remonter ses cheveux bruns et de plaçait un bandeau en soie noir où étaient disposés quelques diamants. Elle était parfaite, aucun homme ne saurait lui résister. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas tout au long de la soirée, plusieurs nobles vinrent lui proposer une danse et Kenna se réjouissait d'accepter surtout quand ces derniers quittaient la princesse Claude pour venir vers elle.

La lady abusa certainement un peu trop du vin, elle voulaient simplement s'amuser et se changer les idées, elle supplia Lola et Greer de danser avec elles:

« Allez je vous en pries les filles, nous somme jeunes, oublions toutes les horreurs de la vie quelques minutes. »

Greer acquiesça et comme Kenna elle quitta ses pantoufles à talons:

« Kenna tu as raison, lui dit la blonde, mais je crois aussi que tu as légèrement abusé du vin de France »

Kenna pouffa et se tourna vers Lola:

« Lola, Jean va bien, amuses toi, tu en as bien besoin »

Lola se prit au jeu à son tour et les 3 jeunes femmes dansèrent en ronde comme elle l'avait fait le soir du mariage d'Élisabeth et Édouard.

Kenna avait la tête qui lui tournait, peut-être était-ce le vin, ou la danse, elle ne savait pas. Ses deux autres amies s'inquiétèrent et s'arrêtèrent donc de danser:

« Kenna tout va bien, lui demanda Lady Lola

-Je pense avoir trop abusé du vin ce soir, je vais retourner à ma chambre.

-Veux tu que l'on t'accompagnes, proposa Greer

-Non, amusez vous! Je vais bien. »

Kenna quitta donc la salle du trône en titubant légèrement, elle avait envie de rire, de crier et même de pleurer, quel bon mélange faisait le vin. Elle s'assit donc sur un banc en pierre, pour reposer sa tête quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle:

« Lady Kenna? Tout va bien?

-Non, rien ne va, votre sœur Claude me déteste parce que je suis mariée à votre frère qui soit dit en passant est un menteur, j'ai trahi mon amie en vous donnant cette lettre et elle n'en pas la moindre idée, sans parler que j'ai bu beaucoup trop de vin et que ma tête tourne et pour finir je ne sais même pas si mon bébé va avoir un père »

Francis ne dit pas un mot, Kenna allait mal, et il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, c'était sa belle-soeur et il ferait donc tout pour la protéger. Il essuya une larme coulant de son visage en passant son pouce avec douceur. Son visage s'approcha du sien et Kenna l'embrassa. Au départ Francis ne la repoussa pas, cela faisait du bien de se sentir aimé, cette lettre l'avait blessé, la perte d'amour de sa femme l'avait blessé, mais Francis se souvint alors que cette femme n'était pas la sienne, mais celle de son frère et il ne voulait pas lui faire vivre ce que lui même avait vécut avec Mary quand Bash et elle s'étaient embrassé.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent ajouter quelque chose, il sentit un coup dans sa joue et les hurlements de Kenna:

« Bash, stop je t'en supplies c'est ton frère, le supplia t-elle

-Avec combien de membre de ma famille vas tu coucher! Hurla t-il fou de rage contre Kenna »

La Lady aida Francis à se relever:

« C'est par vengeance que tu fais ça! Tu veux que je souffre moi aussi!

Kenna était en larme, elle murmura un je suis désolé à peine audible. Bash commença à partir lorsque Kenna se sentit de nouveau mal, mais la douleur était plus intense, elle hurla et Bash et Francis inquiets coururent vers elle.

« Il faut que je vois un médecin, où sinon je vais perdre mon bébé! »

Kenna se réveilla dans l'infirmerie, Bash était assis prés d'elle, il dormait. La jeune femme sourit, elle était heureuse de retrouver son mari. Elle l'aimait et elle le pardonnait. Elle avait été stupide d'entrer dans le jeu de Claude. Elle aimait son mari et ils allaient devenir de très bons parents. Il lui pardonnerait pour son baiser avec Francis et elle pour son histoire avec Claude.

Son mari ouvrit les yeux et se rapprocha d'elle:

« Comment te sens tu?

-Je vais bien, qu'a dit le médecin?

-Le bébé va bien Kenna, mais il faut que tu arrêtes le vin.

-Je suis désolé Bash, pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas, le vin m'a rendu stupide.

-Kenna...Quoi qu'il se soit passer avec Francis, je te pardonne, tu es ma femme et nous allons devenir parents. »

Bash l'embrassa tendrement et elle lui rendit son baiser:

« Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, je n'aime pas penser que tu ai pu être un jour la maîtresse de mon père, je préfère me dire que tu n'es que mienne.

-Mais je ne suis que tienne, mon tendre mari.

-Je t'aime Kenna.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Le couple s'embrassa et Bash ajouta:

« Voudrais tu revenir vivre avec moi dans mes petits appartements?

-Avec plaisir, dit-elle en souriant.

Petits teaser du prochain chapitre:

Mary se tenait en colère face à Kenna:

-Comment as tu osé mettre ton nez dans mes affaires!

Voilà bisous peut-être à la semaine prochaine, mais je ne promets rien!


	4. Chapter 4

Kenna sourit en entrant dans la salle du trône, elle rejoint ses amies impatiente de leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Seulement Greer la devança:

« Kenna, je suis si heureuse pour toi et Bash »

La Lady sourit, alors ses amies étaient déjà au courant:

« Comment l'avez vous su? Demanda t-elle

-Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça au château, la bâtard ayant mit enceinte l'ex-maîtresse du roi, lui répondit Lola. »

Kenna grimaça, elle avait horreur qu'on lui rappelle son aventure avec Henri II le précédent roi de France.

« Ignore les Kenna, ils sont juste jaloux de ton bonheur, lui répondit Lola en caressant son épaule.

-Je le sais bien. Et c'est pour cela que j'ignore maintenant ce que l'ont dit à mon sujet. Je suis la personne la plus heureuse, je vais être mère, vous rendez vous compte mes amies, moi qui pensais ne pas être maternelle, mais tout à changé depuis la venue de Pascal, qu'il repose en paix.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, dit Greer en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Nos enfants pourront être élevés ensemble, s'enjoua Lola. »

Les trois amies se prirent dans les bras en riant. Lorsque le Roi Francis s'approcha d'elles, elles stoppèrent leurs étreintes:

« Francis, y a t-il un problème, notre fils va bien? Demanda Lola inquiète

-Non, ne t' inquiétes pas Lola, John est auprès de sa nourrice, je souhaiterai simplement parler à Lady Kenna. »

Les deux Lady se retirèrent pour laisser le Roi et Kenna parler en privé:

« Marchons, lui proposa Francis »

Kenna et Francis atteignirent les jardins royaux sans un mot, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes et le Roi se tourna cherchant des personne dans les alentours, ce n'était pas le cas, ils étaient seuls et pouvez donc parler.

« Lady Kenna, vous sentez vous mieux?

-Beaucoup mieux votre majesté. Bash et moi sommes très heureux de devenir parents.

-Alors je le suis aussi.

-Je suis aussi désolé de vous avoir embrassé l'autre soir.

- Kenna vous n'avez pas à vous excusez pour un baiser, nous étions tout les deux dans un mauvais jour, c'est pour cela que je ne vous ai pas repoussé. Vous savez Mary me manque, je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle, et cette lettre m'a en quelque sorte brisé le cœur.

-Je suis désolé... Francis, est-ce que Mary et vous êtes entre de mauvais terme? »

Francis reprit son souffle, devrait-il le dire à Kenna, dans un certain sens il avait très envie de se confier, il le faisait avec Lola, mais il avait aussi besoin d'un autre avis et Kenna était sa belle sœur:

« Ce n'est pas Montgomery qui a tué mon père, je l'ai fait »

Kenna ne s'attendait pas à cela, mais elle ne jugeait pas Francis, Henri était devenu fou et il était tant pour lui de quitter le monde des vivants. Elle acquiesça et lui demanda de poursuivre:

« Lord Narcisse le savait et il me faisait chanter. Le soir de l'attaque lorsque Mary a été, (il était incapable d'achever sa phrase), je cherchais un moyen de stopper Lord Narcisse. Si j'avais été là alors...

-Francis, ce n'est en aucun cas votre faute, soyez en sûre, Lord Narcisse est une ordure, je suis sûre que vous avez fait tout cela pour protéger Mary. »

Francis sourit à la femme de son frère, Kenna était un personne merveilleuse, une épouse aimante et une amie sincère. Elle était bien loin de la réputation que lui donnait la court de France.

« Merci... finit Francis.

-Je vous en pries. »

Kenna rentra dans ses appartements qu'elle avait rejoint depuis ce matin. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre entra en trombe dans sa chambre:

« Mary, s'étonna Kenna »

Sa Reine semblait remontée, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer?

« Est-ce vrai que tu as embrassé Francis? »

Kenna fut prise au dépourvut comment Mary avait-elle bien pu l'apprendre, Bash ne lui aurait jamais rapporté, quand à Francis, il ne pouvait pas:

« Comment l'avez vous appris?

-Je vois que tu ne le nies pas. La princesse Claude vous a vu. »

Évidemment... Claude ne supportait pas Kenna à cause des sentiments qu'elle portait pour son frère Bash, son mari.

« Nous avions tout les deux trop abusé du vin ce soir là. C'était une erreur, qui ne se reproduira pas. »

Mary semblait toujours en colère et Kenna trouva cela injuste étant donné sa relation avec Louis Condé.

« Cependant, poursuivit Kenna, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous, vous êtes en colère »

Mary fut consternée par le comportement de sa dame de compagnie.

« Te moques tu de moi Kenna. Est-ce un jeu pour toi? Compterais tu mettre un deuxième roi dans ton lit, Bash ne te suffis plus. »

La colère venait d'éclater entre les deux amies:

« Je vous demande pardon ma Reine! Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose!

-Pourtant tu l'as bien fait avec Henri, devenir sa maîtresse, mais pour l'amour de Dieu à quoi pensais-tu!

-Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous et du Prince Condé! »

Le silence remplit la pièce, Mary s'assit sur la banquette de la chambre de sa Lady et de son mari:

« Que veux tu dire?

-Arrêtez Mary, je sais tout, j'ai lu la lettre. »

Le visage de Mary devint rouge, comment sa Lady avait elle pu accéder à cette lettre?

« Tu es entré dans ma chambre sans ma permission ou celle de mes gardes.

-Vos gardes n'étaient pas là, je vous pensais dans votre chambre, c'est à partir de là que j'ai trouvé la lettre, elle était glissée sous votre lit.

-Et tu t'en ai emparée!

-Oui! Et je m'en excuse encore, mais comment pouvais-je savoir que c'était une lettre d'amour. Mary Francis vous aime, si vos sentiments envers le prince étaient réciproque je crois que ça le détruirait! »

Mary se leva d'un bond faisant des tours dans la pièce qui donnait la nausée à Kenna, elle n'aimait pas voir sa Reine et amie en colère contre elle, surtout quand elle était quasiment injustifiée:

« Alors c'est pour cela que tu as embrassé Francis!

-Non, Mary, je...

-Francis a t-il lu cette lettre? L'interrompit Mary d'un air glacial »

Kenna ne savait pas quoi dire, la vérité était peut-être sa seule option. Elle acquiesça et Mary s'approcha d'elle en la tenant par les épaules:

« Comment as-tu osé mettre ton nez dans mes affaires! Hurla t-elle en secouant Kenna, (c'était la première fois que Mary la traitait ainsi, elle avait peur.). Si jamais Francis annule notre mariage, notre alliance avec la France sera annulée et l'Écosse perdue, et ça crois moi je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. »

Kenna se dégagea des bras de Mary et ajouta à sa Reine d'un voix froide et dégoutée:

« Alors Francis n'est plus qu'une garantie pour la survie de l' Écosse. Où est passé la Mary que je connaissais, qui était mon amie.

-Je ne suis plus ton amie Kenna, mais ta Reine et je te demanderais à présent de ne plus me servir ou de m'approcher »

Kenna ne sut quoi dire, Mary était froide et n'exprimait aucun sentiment quand à elle, elle avait juste envie de pleurer.

Mary sortit de la chambre, la laissant seule dans sa peine. La lady se coucha dans son lit et versa toutes les larmes de son corps, Mary était détruite, et Kenna malheureuse, sa Reine ne souhaitait plus la voir ni en tant que sujet ni en tant qu'amie. Elle pleura toute la journée et Bash la trouva donc ainsi essayant de la réconforter sans savoir d'où venait son chagrin. Elle ne voulait pas de questions, elle le voulait juste dans ses bras, auprès d'elle.

Voilà alors pensez vous que Mary pardonnera à Kenna, pensez vous qu'elle a le droit de lui en vouloir. Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et aussi ceux qui me laissent des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir, si vous avez des idées pour la suite faites en moi part !

bisous à la prochaine


End file.
